wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Olivia Vivian
Perth, ACT, Australia |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2005-2008; 2014-2016 |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Western Australian Institute of Sport; Claremont PCYC (former) |Row 5 title = Coache(s) |Row 5 info = Josh Fabian, Martine George |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired |Row 7 title = College team |Row 7 info = Oregon State}} Olivia Vivian (born July 13 in Perth) is a retired elite Australian gymnast. She represented Australia at the 2006 World Championships, 2008 Olympics, and 2014 Commonwealth Games. She trains at Western Australian Institute of Sport under Josh Fabian and Martine George. She formerly competed NCAA gymnastics at Oregon State University in America. Career Junior Career Vivian competed in her first Junior Nationals in 2003, winning gold on bars, bronze on floor, and placing fourth on vault, sixth in the all-around and eighth on beam. The following year, she defended her title on bars, won bronze on beam and floor, placed fifth in the all-around, and tenth on vault. Senior Career At her first senior Nationals in 2005, she won bronze on bars and floor, and placed sixth in the all-around and seventh on beam. She was selected to compete at the World Championships in Melbourne, but did not qualify to the all-around or event finals. The following year, she won gold on bars and placed fourth on vault, fifth in the all-around, sixth on beam, and eighth on floor. She was named to the Australian team for the World Championships in Aarhus, Denmark, where she helped her team place sixth in the team final. In 2007, Vivian competed at two meets in America. At the Chicago Style meet, she won gold on bars, silver in the all-around, and placed fourth on beam and seventh on floor. At the WOGA Classic later, she won uneven bars gold, team silver, and placed fifth in the all-around. She competed at a friendly meet against China, winning team gold and placing fourth on bars. At the Shanghai World Cup, she placed fifth on bars and sixth on beam. At the Australian Nationals, she won team gold, uneven bars silver, and placed eleventh in the all-around and floor, fifteenth on beam, and seventeenth on vault. She competed in a friendly meet against Japan, winning team gold, uneven bars bronze, and placing eleventh in the all-around. In 2008, she competed at the Golden State Classic in America, winning uneven bars silver, balance beam bronze, and placing fourth in the all-around, vault, and floor exercise. At the Australian Nationals, she won team gold and placed sixth on bars, seventh in the all-around and on beam, and eighth on floor. She was named to the Australian team for the Olympics in Beijing, and helped them finish sixth in the team final. Vivian left for America after the Olympics, after being accepted to Oregon State University on a gymnastics scholarship. After she graduated, she returned to Australia and resumed elite training, winning the bars title at the Australian Nationals in 2012. She retained that title in 2013, as well as placed seventh on beam. The following year, she went to the Doha World Cup, her first international meet since the Olympics, and placed fourth on bars. She won bronze on bars at the Korea Cup and placed fifth on floor. At the Australian Nationals, she won silver on bars, bronze on floor, and placed sixth on beam. She was named to the Australian team for the Commonwealth Games in Glasgow. She won silver with her team and placed fifth in the all-around. She went on to compete at the World Championships in Nanning, China, placing seventh with her team. In late May 2016, Vivian competed at the Australian Nationals, placing thirteenth in the all-around. She retired from gymnastics in November and joined Cirque du Soleil.retirement, Cirque du Soleil Medal Count References